Fate
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: #Lillian is a girl who just move to Bluebell village. Everyone love her because she's kind,polite,and beautiful. However no one know her big secret, a secret that maybe will affect her live including someone that love her and someone that she's been looking for. * Philip is a boy who just moved to Konohana, his life is normal... Until, his father told him that shocking truth
1. Chapter 1 The Song of My Heart

**Hello everyone,this is going to be my first Fanfic so I just going to give you a pretty short story….maybe next I will write a never-ending story **

**WELL!Here it is **

**Chapter 1 : The Song of My Heart**

In the beautiful and warm season of spring, a girl named Lillian sat near the Goddess Spring while thinking how long will she finish her mission? Accomplish her goal? She's now living in Bluebell village as a farmer. She's a nice girl who gets a long with everyone in the village including villagers in Konohana village. However, the reason she's living within MORTALS is to find him….Her Elder brother, and also to accomplish her mission, to end the wrath of the elemental drakon

Lillian

Living here is so much fun, I thought. Well it really is fun everyone is so nice and they are really no the type of people who will "judging a person from it's cover." Well it'll be a perfect life if only Konohana and Bluebell will stop their stupid bickering about whose village is the best cook. Believe me guys, bickering over some stupid doll is still normal to me, but bickering about the best cook? Well maybe you would've think that it's really really STUPID

Anyways living together with mortals isn't all that bad actually. "Gosh I'm so bored now. Nothing to do. My farm works is done." I looked around to make sure no one is around. After I'm sure no one is around… "Well since no one here, maybe I'll just sing to spend my time time" I stand up and begin to sing

独りきりで歩いた 当たり前の毎日  
HItorikiri de aruita atarimae no mainichi  
_I walked alone, day after day_  
囲まれた世界を 壊されぬように生きてた  
Kakomareta sekai wo kowasanu youni ikiteta  
_So as live without destroying my own enclosed world_

鏡が映すのは 嘘つきの笑顔  
Kagami ga utsusu no wa usotsuki no egao  
_The mirror reflects a fake smile_  
心の曇りを逆さまに  
Kokoro no kumori wo sakasama ni  
_Opposite to the clouds inside my heart_

沢山の人たち 行き交う空の下で  
Takusan no hitotachi yukikau sora no shita de  
_Many people wandering under the sky_  
自分を護るため 鍵をかけて生きてた  
Jibun wo mamoru tame kagi wo kakete ikiteta  
_To protect myself, I lived a life locked in_

そんな私が今 知った幸せは  
Sonna watashi ga ima shitta shiawase wa  
_The "me" of the past is now a known happiness_  
腕を伸ばしたら届くもの  
Ude wo nobashitara todoku mono  
_Something I can touch if I reach out with my arms_

扉の向こう側 背伸びはいらない  
Tobira no mukougawa senobi wa iranai  
_It's just at the other side of the gate, I don't need to overdo it_  
ありのままの言葉で 語りかけよう  
Arinomama no kotoba de katarikakeyou  
_Let us talk with truthful words_

そしてこの世界へ ここで逢う人へ  
Soshite kono sekai e koko de au hito e  
_Thus, to this world, and to the people I meet_  
花を束ねた愛の詩を贈ろう  
Hana wo tabeneta ai no uta wo okurou  
_I will give them song of love that tied the flowers together_

大切な誰かと 喜び共にすれば  
Taisetsuna dareka to yorokobi tomoni sureba  
_If I share my happiness with someone precious_  
囲まれた世界が いつの間にか広がる  
Kakomareta sekai ga itsu no manika hirogaru  
_My enclosed world will extend further before I notice_

瞳が映すのは 本当の笑顔  
Hitomi ga utsusu no wa hontou no egao  
_The eyes will reflect a sincere smile_  
心の中まで開いたら  
Kokoro no naka made hiraitara  
_If I open my heart_

沢山の人たち 幾千の想いたち  
Takusan no hitotachi ikusen no omoitachi  
_Many people with thousands of feelings_  
目にする輝きを 両手で抱きしめたい  
Me ni suru kagayaki wo ryoute de dakishimetai  
_I want to embrace the radiance in their eyes with my hands_

けして私だけの特別ではなく  
Keshite watashi dake no tokubetsu dewa naku  
_I will never be the only special one here_  
誰もが感じるはずのこと  
Daremo ga kanjiru hazu no koto  
_And everyone certainly feels the same way_

扉のこちら側 背伸びはいらない  
Tobira no kochiragawa senobi wa iranai  
_It's just at the other side of the gate, I don't need to overdo it_  
ありのままの言葉で 分かりあえるよ  
Arinomama no kotoba de wakariaeruyo  
_And we can understand each other with truthful words_

だからこの世界と ここで逢う人と  
Dakara kono sekai to koko de au hito to  
_Thus, with this world, with the people I meet_  
花を束ねた愛の詩を謳おう  
Hana wo tabeneta ai no uta wo utaou  
_I will sing the song of love that tied the flowers together_

時にはすれ違い（時には別れ道）  
Tokiniwa surechigai (Tokiniwa wakaremichi)  
_Sometimes we may disagree (sometimes we may take different paths)_  
背中を向けながら（涙隠しながら）  
Senaka wo muke nagara (Namida kakushi nagara)  
_While we turn our backs to others _(while we try to hide our tears)_  
_喧嘩もするけれど（嫌いと云うけれど）  
Kenka mo suru keredo (Kirai to iu keredo)  
_We may quarrel, but... (we may say that we hate each other, but...)_  
いつでも想ってる（あなたを信じてる）  
Itsudemo omotteru (Anata wo shinjiteru)  
_We always think about each other (I will always believe in you)_

さえずる鳥たちに（羽ばたく鳥たちに）  
Saezuru toritachi ni (Habataku toritachi ni)  
_The singing birds, (the soaring birds)_  
気持ちを伝えたい（素直に伝えたい）  
Kimochi wo tsutaetai (Sunao ni tsutaetai)  
_I want them to express my feelings, (I want them to honestly convey them)  
_放したてのひらが（離れた心が）  
Hanashita te no hira ga (Hanareta kokoro ga)  
_So that our parted hands (our separated hearts)_  
明日は繋がるよう（明日は交わるよう）  
Asu wa tsunagaru you (Asu wa majiwaru you)  
_May be tied (may meet again tomorrow)_

それは夢の中の幻ではなく  
Sore wa yume no naka no maboroshi dewa naku  
_That won't just be an illusion in my dreams_  
願い続けたら届くもの  
Negai tsudzuketara todoku mono  
_And I'll reach it if I continue wishing for it be true_

扉のこちら側 背伸びはいらない  
Tobira no kochiragawa senobi wa iranai  
_It's just at the other side of the gate, I don't need to overdo it_  
ありのままの私で 語りあおうよ  
Arinomama no watashi de katariaouyo  
_Let us meet and talk with our true selves_

そしてこの世界と ここで逢う人と  
Soshite kono sekai to koko de au hito to  
_Thus, with this world, with the people I meet_  
花を束ねた愛の詩を謳おう  
Hana wo tabeneta ai no uta wo utaou  
_I will sing the song of love that tied the flowers together_

Lalala...

She finished her song and ready to go back to her farm without realizing that SOMEONE was hearing her beautiful voice and was amazed.

Cam

First things that you have to know about me is : I'm a florist who lived in Bluebell village. I lived with Howard and Laney, they run a café. Well there's one thing that drawn me to Bluebell : The Flowers. The Flowers here is really pretty, I mean I do see a lot of pretty flower but, the flowers here are different. They are filled with love from the people here.

Well another thing is, I'm not a what you would call a talkative type of person. I'm not open up much except with Ash and Philip. Ash is the farmer that live in Bluebell. He's the only one in Bluebell that can close to… what would you say? A cold-hearted guy like me, while others is not talk to me as much as Ash. Philip is the villager from Konohana who is also a farmer, actually is kinda strange, or more specifically RARE for a guy from Konohana and Bluebell will befriend each other, but I tell you Philip is really nice and easy to talk to. He's never really care about the relationship about the two village and just keep coming visit Bluebell if he got the time. They are the only friends I have

"Hey, Cam have you heard the news?" Ash come and tell me with excitement. "About the new farmer?" I ask. "Yep, she's a girl! A cute one!" he said. "Every girl is cute to you Ash…" I reply. "Come on Man! Let's greet her!" Ash insist me as he pulling my hands and guide me to the new farmer house. "Ash I still have work to do, can this wait later?" I told him try to get away from his "invitation." "Well, if we waited too long she'll be too busy to greet us!" I sighed. As a shown that I give up. Ash never take "no" for an answer at times like this.

We arrived at the farmer's house. Lucky for us though she's outside watering her corps. Ash approached her and greet her. "Hey there my name is Ash. You're the new farmer here right?" "Hello, pleasure to meet you my name is Lillian." This girl's wearing a t-shirt covered with brown vets and a long skirt that matched as well. She has a purple eyes and brown hair, and her attitude is very polite."May I inquire as who you might be?" She ask me. "Oh umm…My name is Cam" I answer her. Honestly it's really hard to talk with an extremely polite girl like this. "It's pleasure to meet you Cam. I assume you already know my name?" she ask. "Yes. It's Lillian yes?" I ask. "Correct." Wow she's so polite. Her language is like a princess whose greeting her guests. "Alright then Lillian see you soon. Remember to stop by the town soon." Said Ash. "Of course I'll visit the town after I've done all of my chores" And that's end our conversation with Lillian, more or less

Since Lillian lived here the village seems to be more bright and cheery. Even though her attitude is so polite whatsoever she's a cheerful and kind girl . However, she's pretty closed up with everyone whenever we talking about her PAST. Well anyone has their own privacy anyway. I want to introduce her to Philip but he's going to his old house because his adoptive father is sick and will return after his father is healthy. Talking about Philip, Lillian is look so much like Philip, except her eyes though.

Today is my day off so I'm walking in the mountain. I thought today just going to be the same day as usual without Philip and Ash (Ash is working now). That was I think until…. I heard a beautiful singing voice from the goddess spring direction. I try to go there and see for myself. I can't believe my eyes! It's Lillian. She has the most beautiful voice, I've never heard such a beautiful voice. When she's done I'm still standing there and amazed by her beautiful voice.

**That's the end of chapter one I hope you enjoy it **

**By the by the song that Lillian sing is Hartes Ciel Melenas Walasye from Ar Tonelico II Sung by Luca (Haruka Shimotsuki)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

**Hi Guys this is the second chapter of my story.**

**It took so long 'cause of my laziness (sorry 'bout that _)**

**Anyways enjoy **** don't forget to review **

Chapter 2 – The Truth

Philip

It's been a week since I left Konohana to check on my father. He's getting old and it make me feel guilty that I leave him just because I want to realize my dream to become a great farmer. His condition is getting worse. "Father, are you okay?" I ask. "I Don't know my son. I'm getting old and my illness' getting worse. I'm afraid my time will soon come." When he says that sentence my tears' begin to flowing. "Don't say such a thing!" I begged him. "My Son, I know that you love me but you have to learn to let go... *cough* " he's coughing (again) . "but…" I begin to protest but he cut me. "My son, I want to tell you something, something that I've been keeping from you all along." "…Something? What is it father?" I ask. "The truth is my son, I AM not your FATHER." He explain.

That sentence is enough to make my jaw open for 5 minutes, believe me. "What! But you're the one who raised me! Why are you talking about this nonsense all of the sudden?" I ask in a higher tone. "My son I am the one who raised you however my wife and I are not your real parents" he paused for a second. "Do you want to hear about your past?" he ask. "Yes" "It all started 15 years ago, that night the storm's hit this place. I was ready to lock all the doors and windows, when suddenly I saw a women in front of my house. I quickly grabbed an umbrella and a coat and I let her in. She was a beautiful women my wife and I then gave her a food and drink. We began to asked her a lot of questions. 'My child, why are you here this late of night, and in the middle of the storm as well?' she begin to study our eyes and begin her story

'I am truly sorry to interrupt you this late of night, but please, please help me!' she pleaded us. At that time we were confuse. 'calm down my child. Please, tell us what happen.' She then took a deep breath and begin ' let me introduce myself first, my name is Iris' hearing her name we are shock 'Luna! The Goddess of the Moon!' I exclaimed. 'yes. Please listen to me. Take care of my children for me.' She handed us two child one of them is a boy and one of them is a girl. 'Your children? I thought in the old legend you were forbid to marry?' 'Yes that is correct, the reason I'm forbid to marry is because of the Great Prophecy.' 'Great Prophecy?' 'Yes. The prophecy said the children of Luna one day will defeat the most fearsome dragon in all the land and will have power to surpass even the Gods. Since then I'm forbid to went to the human world so that there's no man can get close to me. But one day a young man come to the sacred place of the Gods and I run away with him. We were married and I gave birth to my children twin, the Gods however, furious knowing this and they…they killed my husband…'

"There's a sad atmosphere around us and we decided to help her 'very well, from your story my lady we assumed that your children is in grave danger and we will take care of them' I said at last 'thank you very much! Here's my children the boy's name is Philip, and the girl's name is…' before she can say her daughter's name the thunder struck that place. 'LUNA! YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN SHALL NEVER GET AWAY FROM US!' the voice of the Gods. I thought. 'I have to leave, please take care of Philip at least.' 'But, what about your daughter?' 'I shall take her to another place. It's not safe for both of them to be together in one place.' She said in sorrow 'But, how are they going to meet again?' I ask. 'They will meet again on the 13th day of Fall when they have turned 15 when the full moon rise' with that she disappear in the moonlight"

I take that story seriously. Each and every words. I'm almost crying when I hear it. This man is not my real Father, even so he still love me "…Father…" "My Son, the day will soon come for you to meet your sister. Tomorrow night is the day, 13th day of Fall. You must…fulfill…your…destiny…" And with that, he has gone…forever…leaving me with overflowing tears.

Reina

The news of Philip's father quickly spread into everyone's ear. Poor Philip he must be very sad. Philip is the only friend I have, thinking about him sad making me sad as well . I'm not very good at making friend, at least making friend with a "real" person. My first met with Philip is on the 2nd of spring 2 years ago, he just moved to Konohana to become a farmer. He introduce himself to everyone in the village, and the first person he greeted was… me.

*Flashback guys ^_^*

"_Hey There!" I'm startled when that boy suddenly came out of nowhere and greet me when I'm still looking at my plants inside of my house. "Umm…Hey…" I greeted back. "My name is Philip I'm going to work at the farm in this village. May I ask what's your name?" A farmer huh? Wow…this guy must be a bit crazy for wanting to run that farm…geez talking about waste of time. "Reina." I answer him. "Reina huh? That's a cute name for a cute girl like you." Cute? No one ever said that to me. I blushed a little "Uh…Really?" I ask. "Yeah. What are you doing?" he ask. "Me ?uhh…Hey! Since when do you enter my house? Enter someone's house without knocking is quite rude!" I yelled at him when I realized that he's already enter my house. "Huh? Well I HAVE knock but no one seems hear it so I open the door and saw you stared at the plants." He said. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…uhh.." I began to explain but he cut me off "It's okay I understand. Back to the topic then, what are you doing?" he's a simple guy…I like that… "Just studying some plants. I'm a botanist." I told him. "A botanist? That's cool… Alright see you later then Reina, I'm going to visit you again later, I hope you'll teach me about plants sometimes." "Uh… yeah… sure." With that he exited my house and head to Yun's place. 'Philip….. What a nice and interesting boy….' I thought to myself_

*Flashback ended ^_^*

I'm worried about him, so I decided to go to his house. I knock the door, at first no reply until I said "Philip, it's me Reina. May I come in?" I ask. No reply at the moment so I decided to just leave him be, and suddenly ; "Come in…" His voice sounds his just cry. Not just cry but like….Painful…..I decided to enter anyway and found that his condition is a-w-f-u-l. His hair is a mess, his cheek is wet, and his eyes were swollen from weeping. "Philip, you…okay?" I ask carefully. "I'm okay Reina…What brings you here?" He ask. "I'm worried about you, you've been locked yourself in your house and not letting anyone in…" "Sorry Reina, I just…just want to think a bit…" he said, weeping again. "Is something happen before your father…..passed away?" I ask carefully. "How do you know?" He ask. "well, because I know you." Simple answer, or more likely I don't know how to explain and that sentence is the only thing come out of my mouth. Philip didn't answer my question though. "If you don't want to answer me, it's fine. I don't want to force you." I hold his hand tight, much to his surprise. "But I want you to know that me and everyone else is here for you." I told him.

I'm just about to go and he stop me, "Wait. I'll tell you." He said. "uh, you sure?" I ask. "Yes." I sit beside him and he begin his story. When he finished I'm beyond surprise. The world is cruel sometimes, Philip's adoptive father's just passed away and he just found out the truth without any clue about his sister or mother. "Philip…That must be tough." I hold his hand (once again). "Yeah…" "So, what now? Tomorrow is the day. Are you going to…you know, meet your sister?" I ask. "Yes. I'm sure my sister is suffer to because of this so-called "Great Prophecy" and she's my family" he said. "Will you come with me tomorrow?" Offered him much to my surprise. In my mind I want to say 'no' because I think he should meet his sister alone, beside if I go with him I will be like intruding family's privacy or somewhat. However part of want to say 'yes.' Philip must be shocked and not ready to meet her sister tomorrow, however tomorrow is his ONLY chance. He look at me and I decided my answer at last. "Sure."

**That's the end of this chapter ^_^**

**Reina and Philip are so cute together**

**Please review everyone ^^**

**Maybe I won't update next week but who knows anyway**

**See you on the next chapter! Stay Tune!**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Under The Moonlight

MEETING UNDER THE MOONLIGHT

"The day has finally come." Lillian said and sighed. Today is Fall the 13th, the day where he got to meet her twin brother. She has never met her brother before, so she's a bit excited. But she also a bit scared. What if he doesn't like her?

Lillian then shook her head. 'Don't think like that!' She thought to herself. But, she can't erase that scared feelings from her mind. 'Maybe I should bring someone with me to meet my brother tonight.' She thought. 'But who?' She then glanced at the Lily flower that she got from Cam yesterday.

Cam is a quiet guy but he's kind. Sometimes he will bring different flower to her. 'Maybe I'll ask Cam…'

Making her decision, she head to the flower shop.

AT THE FLOWER SHOP

"Hi Cam…"

"Lillian."

'Okay Lillian, just calm down and explained to him and everything will be fine.' Lillian said mentally.

"Umm… so Cam… I was wondering… Are you busy this night?" Lillian asked nervously.

"No. Why?"

"Well… can you umm… accompany me to meet someone tonight?"

"Someone? Who?" Cam asked curiously and try very hard to contain his jealously if Lillian was going to meet a boy.

"Well…You see… umm… okay so I think we should go inside so that I can explain."

Cam nodded and enter the café with Lillian. After order a cup of tea, Lillian explain about her life story, about how she got separated from her brother and that they will meet again tonight at the Harvest Goddess Spring.

Honestly, It's quite hard for Cam to believe all of that, but he knows that Lillian isn't lying because she look so serious. "Alright then… I believe in you, and sure I will accompany you tonight." Cam said kindly.

Lillian beamed at that and spontaneously hugging Cam "Thank You! Thank you! Thank you! Then, meet me in front of Bluebell entrance at 9 PM 'kay? See you tonight!" Lillian then release Cam, who is now only froze on spot, staring at Lillian who is now heading home. "Wow… That was.. Too much for me." Cam said, blushing a bit.

THAT NIGHT AT KONOHANA

"Okay… So Reina, you ready?" Philip asked a bit nervous.

"Why asking me? That question should be asked to you, are you ready to meet your sister?" Reina asked.

"Well… I'm not sure… Yes and No I guess." Philip said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh well just stop fidgeting and let's get going already, nervousness won't help you." Reina said.

"Oh shut up! You're not the one who's meeting your long lost sister!" Philip said.

"Yeah yeah whatever let's just go already." Reina said.

"Geez what happen to the kind Reina from yesterday?" Philip muttered.

AT BLUEBELL

"Cam! Over here!" Lillian called, waving at Cam

Cam then walked towards Lillian. "You ready?"

"Well…. Yup! Okay… let's go." Lillian said, a bit nervous.

Cam chuckled then walked ahead.

AT THE HARVEST GODDESS SPRING

"He should be here…" Lillian said.

"Well let's just wait a little longer, I'm sure he'll be here any moment." Cam assured.

Lillian nodded. Not long after that, Philip and Reina arrived. Lillian then turned to face her brother. He looks almost like her, except that he is a boy and their eyes color are different.

"Umm… Are you Philip?" Lillian asked carefully.

"Uh yeah… And I guess that you are Lillian." Philip said.

"Uh yeah… nice to finally meet you. This is my friend Cam." Lillian said, gesturing at Cam. Cam only nodded.

"Oh I know you, I bought some flower seeds from you two days ago." Philip said. "Yes I remember you too. You are a farmer that live in Konohana." Cam said.

"Well nice to meet you, this is my friend Reina."

"Hi."

Lillian then look at Reina skeptically. "Oh I know, you're that girl I met yesterday at the mountain. You're a botanist right?" Lillian asked.

"Uh-huh… And you are the girl who sit and enjoying the beauty of nature yesterday afternoon right?" Reina asked.

"Uh yeah…" Lillian said getting embarrassed.

"Okay so… about this Great Prophecy or whatever… how do we know about it?" Philip asked.

"I dunno… my adoptive parents don't know a thing too…"

Suddenly the spring shine brightly, making the four villagers shielded their eyes. When they opened it, they were greeted by a beautiful woman with green hair.

"Dum-Da-Da-Da hello there I'm the Harvest Goddess, I heard someone saying the 'Great Prophecy' Who is it?"

"oh hi there Harvest Goddess." Philip said.

"Oh! Philip and Lillian too! I guess this means you both have been reunited!? Oh I'm so excited!" The Harvest Goddess squealed like a fangirl.

"Uh yeah…. Wait, you know!?" Lillian asked, shocked.

"Yes of course! I am the Harvest Goddess! I know everything!"

"Right… Do you know anything about this Prophecy or whatever?" Philip asked.

"Of course I am, and for that reason I'm here, now where did I put that paper?" Harvest Goddess said, looking at her dress and the spring.

"Aha! Found it! So ehm!

_The Two Moons shall reach 15 and reunited the separated nature_

_The Broken Rope should be connected_

_Bonds is the key_

_Love is the answer_

_Opening the path to the tree of life_

That's the prophecy."

The four only stared at the excited goddess.

"That's it? I don't understand. Looks like a poem to me." Reina said.

"Well this prophecy has its own meaning… Which you should find out on your own! Toodles!"

"Wha!? Wait!" Too late, the Harvest Goddess disappeared leaving the four of them.

"Seems we have to figure it out on our own…" Philip said.

"Yeah… Let's meet up here again tomorrow afternoon." Lillian said.

"Well… Actually I can't… I have to take my orders from neighbor town…" Cam said.

"Me too… Uncle asked me to pick up this new plant from the town nearby…" Reina said.

"Well then I guess tomorrow just you and me sis!" Philip said excitedly. Lillian smile warmly to her brother. Her brother is really nice. Philip smiling at her sister too, her sister is so beautiful and kind.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow. Cam let's go back." Lillian said Cam nodded.

"We should head back too, see you real soon!" Philip said, waving at them.

TBC


End file.
